


“I don’t even know your name”

by Quackmin



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Pikmin 2 Spoilers, kind of I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackmin/pseuds/Quackmin
Summary: Louie has never been good with names. Actually, there’s a lot of things he’s never been good at.
Relationships: Louie & Olimar (Pikmin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	“I don’t even know your name”

**Author's Note:**

> am I incredibly embarrassed about this? yes, yes I am.
> 
> will I eventually delete this out of shame? maybe. probably. I dunno m8, I’ll think about it. it’s incredibly short and I kinda really hate it, please never let me write anything genuine ever again.

Louie huffed, sinking down into his seat. He was stuck in outer space on a poor excuse for a ship with a guy he'd only just met mere hours ago, and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't eaten those golden pikpik carrots, none of this would be happening but in his defence he'd never been any good at controlling his appetite. Louie cursed under his breath, thankful that at least his boss was stupid enough to buy the Space bunny story. He sighed audibly, squirming in his seat as he tried to adjust himself into a comfortable position.

"You okay back there, Louie?" He heard his co-worker ask, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

Louie froze. He glanced up at the captain, and simply nodded in response, feeling a sudden pang of guilt wash over him. He didn't even know the guys name and yet he knew his. He cursed himself for being so foolish, why couldn't he just listen for once? He tried not to blame himself too much: after all he’s never been good with names. Come to think of, he’s never been good with much of anything. Louie shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was going to be stuck with him for the next month or two, he was bound to learn it sooner or later.. right?

"The stars sure do look gorgeous from here, don't you agree?" The captain continued. Louie nodded again, only half listening and thinking about all the food he could be eating had he been anywhere else than aboard this cramped ship.

"I've never taken the time to stop and take in my surroundings.” The captain said softly.

Louie found himself staring up at the dark sky idly. He had to admit, the stars looked much brighter than they did back on Hocotate. “Don’t get me wrong, I miss my family more than anything but it’s still nice, you know? Especially since I have _you_ as company now.” He added. Louie let his head lol to the side, his gaze unexpectedly meeting his captains momentarily. To Louie's surprise, he smiled at him, oblivious to the fact that Louie was the reason he hadn't gotten the chance to see his family. He felt shame creep its way along his skin but alas, Louie forced himself to smile back, his stomach churning and twisting in one strange, dysfunctional emotion.

_I'm sorry_. He thought as the captain turned back around to face the front _. I don't even know your name._

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this stupid idea and I thought it would be fun to write about. I have a couple of other uh “ideas” n I’ll most likely be writing more about these two (for the record, I’m not obsessed with cocaine and you can stop worrying about me, moose)
> 
> honestly, I’ve always liked the idea of Louie having a little crush on Olimar.  
> however I don’t see Olimar ever reciprocating those feelings, he is married after all.


End file.
